


Stress Test

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [93]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Enemas, Fisting, Jarvis is doing his best, Kink Negotiation, Lube, M/M, Pain, Size Kink, clearly an eyes are too big for my asshole moment, consensual temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The boys were having a night in...One thing leads to another aaaaand Morbie's got a wild hair to shoot for taking "Final Boss" on...Meanwhile Tony, gets a text reading "I can now confirm Michael is in fact a Stark... he's beaten your personal best, Sir."





	Stress Test

Peter was in cuddle mode, Michael just smiled and held him back, rocking them, “My suit should be done soon.”

“How was work?”

Peter smiled, shrugged, “It was okay. The inducer still glitches sometimes. Think it's the way it tracks my arms, so it jumps from one set to another sometimes...”

“Any questions about it?”

Peter shrugged, “No one brought it up at least.”

Michael smiled as he kissed one of Peter's hands, “So, we are going to need to plan for all sorts of things.”

“Ugh, what type of things? So sick of all the things!”

Michael nuzzled him, “Well, you can't wear your fun outfits anymore...”

Peter made an odd noise, “I didn't even think about that! UGH Why me?!”

Michael smirked, “J, wanna help us design some hot things for Peter to be able to wear?”

Peter's eyes lit up, “We can?”

“They would have to be full custom pieces, sir, but I'm certain it would be very easy to acquire them.”

Michael smirked, “We'll have to get more cuffs too.”

“Already ordered, sir. They should be in tomorrow.”

Peter squealed and bounced, “Daddy gonna string me up?”

“Does my baby want Daddy to?”

Peter nodded furiously, “Want, want Jarvis too- sometimes.”

“Only when you say to, sir. As always.”

Michael smiled as he straddled his husband. “Up for pinning me down and having some fun?”

He couldn't stop himself from rubbing against his chest when Peter started purring at him, “What did you have in mind?”

Michael couldn't stop purring in response, “Want you to keep me so loose and open all night. Wanna wake up and just-” he panted as he was pulled to curl his knees around that purring chest. “Want- want- fuck, can't think.”

“What does Daddy want?”

“Wanna, wanna be so loose and open, wanna feel Jarvis be able to slip Final Boss into me.”

“Sir, it will take more than one night for such a thing-”

“Good thing I'm off for the next few days.” Michael grinned, “Any chance my baby boy could keep me limp and used that whole time?”

He heard the clicking, Peter's fangs clicking together, “But- Daddy, I have to work!”

“I'm sure Jarvis will love to help.”

“I highly suggest we build up to that much slower than just 48 hours of- You will need time to properly recover, sir.”

Michael grinned as he tilted Peter's chin up, “That means I'll have to feed on my baby boy after. That will fix me right up.”

Peter's purring got so loud, Michael tensed and panted, “J, can we... can we try? Even- even if we can't get that far?”

“I- I would still suggest not attempting it so quickly, I would suggest going slower over the course of at least a week, sirs.”

Michael smiled as he kissed his baby boy, “J, I want you fucking me with 'Level up' whenever my baby boy isn't here, want you to slowly expand it while he's gone. Would that be slow enough?”

Michael smirked at the odd pop/static, uncertainty perhaps? “I, we could attempt but I would still very much suggest Not attempting 'Final Boss', sir. I- I have never told you the full dimensions.”

“8 inches wide, right? I can take that if I can get wide enough to take two of my baby boy's arms,” Peter trembled and grabbed him to kiss him desperately, “Stop, baby boy, we're planing.”

“Sir, the length- is 24 inches long.”

Peter was shuddering, “Daddy, need- need now.”

“Then we'll work on expanding the length of 'Level up' as well as the thickness.” Michael finally tugged at Peter, “Bedroom?”

Peter was purring, “Daddy wants- Daddy wants me to keep him loose and used, right?”

“Mhm,” Michael smiled, kissing him and carefully licking at one of the quivering fangs. “Think, think you can do that?”

Peter gulped, “But, I have to work... can't... can't keep Daddy that way with Jarvis.”

“J, please tell me you can replicate my baby boy's venom.”

Michael blinked at the concerned noise, “I could, sir. But, I will mandate breaks- for your wellness, sir.”

“I think it's time to start it, don't you?”

Peter purred as he picked him up, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Sir, do not administer more than one bite every 3 hours...”

“Uh huh, okay J. I won't, Daddy always stays so still, even when he can't come anymore.”

“Sir, you are aware if we continue it this way, there is no way of using Safewords?”

Peter instantly stopped kissing him, “Wait, there isn't, is there?”

Michael whimpered, pulling him closer, “I want this.”

“But, there is no way for you to stay stop, in any way.”

Michael growled, then blinked, “Wait, it's, it's physical response it effects. I- I can still think. Can we at least try one round? I think I got a way to safeword.”

Peter frowned before nodding, “Okay, one round, um... Want Jarvis to give you 'Level up'?”

Michael grinned as he kissed him, “Want my baby boy's arm before we get to that.”

“Sir, what am I looking for to signal a safeword?”

“We, we're having one round, I'll attempt to try it after I feel the full effect. Then we'll continue as planned if you can catch the signal. I- I'm going to see if I can levitate while under paralysis.”

Jarvis seemed to make a few odd sounds before, “Provided it is a properly noticeable signal, sir. Yes, we can continue.”

Michael grinned as he drug Peter to the bed, “Bite me, baby boy.”

Peter whimpered, “J... You- you're not going to alert Tony again, are you?”

“No, young sir, that was a left over protocol within the Tower.”

“Okay,” Peter smirked as he tilted his love's chin up, “Can- can I taste Daddy this time?”

Michael shuddered, “Can't, can't get hung up on that. Just, only bite, no- no risk of feeding response.”

Peter whined as he bit before gripping him as the venom started taking effect. “Not going to touch Daddy until we see if his safeword works.”

Jarvis stepped from the closet to watch, “Sir, it's working, I can register the need for assistance.”

Peter looked confused until he leaned up and away, finally notice the soft drifting in the body under him. “Daddy can levitate even paralyzed?”

“It appears he can. I'm putting a weight notification, the moment the bed loses his weight it will alert me and you to stop.”

Peter bounced, “Will this trigger it?”

“No, sir, it's tracking his movement and his actions so when his weight shifts and changes then it will trigger.”

“So, if I lay on him it won't trigger it? If I pick him up it won't do it?”

“Correct, I believe sir is ready to continue,” Jarvis notified as Michael's weight landed back onto the bed. “Now, I will require time for his general required care.”

“J... you're gonna have to ease up on 'Level Up' if the um, output was what I saw in the video... Daddy can't keep taking that all night.”

“I will, sir, I have no interest in causing him discomfort unless he has stated enjoying and wanting it.”

Michael felt himself sigh when he felt himself grabbed by several limbs, “Can't wait to see Daddy so spread and used. God, Daddy is going to be so happy when we're done. Gonna have Jarvis stuff you so good when I have to go to work. Fuck, don't wanna sleep now.”

“I highly suggest rest sir. I will be happy to take sir from the room to continue if we will cause distraction.”

Michael couldn't purr, he must only be able to once the paralysis began to fade otherwise he would be trembling with it as he felt Peter slide slow and slick into him, “Gonna make Daddy a mess, gonna make him so happy. Gonna be hard all day, just thinking of Daddy, so ready and full. Fuck, not gonna- fuck,” Michael would have chuckled at how fast Peter spilled into him, would have squirmed as the pleasured thrusting slowed but all he could do was lay there as Peter shifted him. “God, Daddy, gonna loosen you up more. Still so tight... Can't believe Daddy just- wants to take it all.”

He felt something lick at his ear, sending goosebumps across his arms, “I can not wait to thump sir's stomach once I'm able to slip that gaping monster into him. I can't wait until I see him unable to tighten. Want to see young sir see his Daddy so wrecked and gaping he'll never take less than young sir's arm without gaping wide again.”

Peter gasped, giggling, “Jarvis, what did you tell Daddy to get him to come, I wasn't even touching him.”

“The truth sir. This is- while inadvisable, very enjoyable.”

“J, sleepy... Don't wanna sleep but- Daddy wore me out-”

“Shhh, young sir, Daddy is very good at that. Let me tuck you in,” Michael just laid there, hearing shifting as he felt a warm body settle next to him, “I'll take sir to get cleaned a bit and ensure he's well and truly ready to continue. You get some rest.”

“Night Jarvis, night Daddy.”

“Want your pacifier, young sir?”

“Mhm, thank you Jarvis.”

“I aim to serve, young sir,” Michael felt himself being lifted limply, “Don't worry, sir. I won't require you to withstand multiple instances of 'Level up' without having a proper cleaning. Though, I believe you have mentioned enjoyment when I filled you and let you release it. Any objections on using 'Level up' to clean you out?”

Michael was confused, was Jarvis asking for consent to do what he thought he was?

“I'm requesting to use 'Level up' instead of an enema cleaning, sir.” Michael wanted to widen his eyes, squirm, gasp, “If you do not levitate, sir, I'm going to take it as a 'continue'.”

Michael felt himself shifted, it felt like the firm sides of the tub against his back, his eyes were cracked open so he focused on Jarvis. “Sir, shall I continue? This is the last check in I will do before continuing. Levitate if you object to this in anyway.” God he wants to moan, wanted to purr. “Your eyes are dilating, even after the light adjustment. I'll take that as a continue, sir, as you've made no 'stop' indication.”

Michael was happily watching as Jarvis arranged him using the restraints, holding him standing in the tub, “I can keep your eyes open if you'd like, sir but I would have to keep them hydrated... Shall we close them?”

Jarvis' eyes shot to arch blue when Michael let himself float, just a second before he felt his weight settle back on the restraints, “So, you want to watch me. Alright, but I will have to close them at some point, can't have your eyes drying out.”

Michael saw Jarvis smirk as he felt a slick hand sliding up his thigh, “Need to properly prep you for intense internal use, sir. I- I must say, I enjoyed it greatly the last time I was able to pump a full ejaculate setting into you.”

Michael relaxed as he felt the soft, easy stretching, drifting as Jarvis would rattle the restraints on occasion, “Need to stay conscious, sir. At least until the paralytic is completely out of your system.”

When Jarvis took a step back, angling Michael so he could look down, “Ready for it?”

God he so wanted to nod, moan, something, but he couldn't even get a finger to twitch as Jarvis' fingers brushed his eyes to close them, “Need to allow hydration sir.” Michael felt his breathing hitch when he felt that thick head press into him before feeling the pop of his body allowing it in, “I know you are aware of pain in this state. I have vast data on what your pained, pleasured, and frustrated signs are. So, sir, until you say stop I will adjust accordingly. But, for now, I suggest trying to take a deep breath, because I'm going to keep pushing forward until I get a distressed sign or I'm buried as deep as I can.”

Michael's breath seemed to increase, please, yes please, use me.

Michael exhaled slowly at the slow forceful press into him, feeling his breathing pick up as it just kept going until finally he felt Jarvis pressed against him, “Now. I'm going to pull out, reapply and then thoroughly stretch you and clean you. Any objections, sir?

Michael felt like he was able to breathe again when Jarvis pulled free suddenly, the purring started, a slow odd clatter in his chest, “Oh, dear, it appears the paralytic wasn't as large of a dose as last time. You should be well and truly paralyzed still...”

Michael tried to tense his hands, still no response as the purr still attempted and was only able to cause the occasional odd clicking before fading out. “I will have to be quick about this then, sir. Wouldn't want you doing something like attempting to hold it in.”

He felt Jarvis slip carefully back in, easier this time as he started slipping in and out slowly. He could feel himself getting hard, “Ready for it sir? I know you like it rough.”

Yes, yes, yes, rough, harder, faster.

Jarvis slammed forward suddenly, actually lifting him off his feet as the tension on the chains was released, “Can't have you getting away now, can we sir.” Michael felt himself leaning forward, slipping forward on the restraints before he felt tension on his hair. A moan found its way out of his throat, “I thought you'd enjoy this, sir. Give me a signal if it becomes too much,” Jarvis slammed forward just as hard, making him moan again when he was directed to lean back to land on that cock, over and over, “Shall I thump your stomach now sir? Or wait until after I fill you?”

Michael felt himself twitch when Jarvis' nail landed on his stomach as he thrust, earning a gasp as Michael tried to tense his hands again. So deep, so full. Yes more, “Ready? I'm about to fill you, sir.”

Michael gasped, stuck unable to do nothing but pant as he felt his fingers and toes begin to twitch as the sudden flooding deep inside him, “Take it so well, sir. I can't wait to do it, again and again.”

Michael came when Jarvis thumped his full stomach, “Ready for me to let it out?”

Michael felt him start pulling free, going limp in the restraints when his hair was released, shuddering at the pouring of liquid landing in the tub as he was left trembling when Jarvis stepped out of touching distance. “Tsk tsk, so much cleaning left to do.”

He gasped at the sudden punched out feeling, Jarvis slipping his hand slowly into him, “Need to let it all out, sir. I suggest pushing if you can.”

Michael felt the instinctive clamp and push of 'too much' but fuck it wasn't painful, did Jarvis use something numbing on him? They hadn't even had Peter fist him before his baby boy had tapped out.

“That's it, sir, let it all out,” he felt a few spasms of pushing as Jarvis pulled out, feeling his cheeks redden at the sound, “Now, time for another filling,” Michael had his hair grabbed again as Jarvis pulled him to rest against his chest before he was held against it by an arm, “Shall I go rougher sir? Now that the hindrance has lessened I'm sure I can get in easier.”

Michael just felt the purring kick up in his chest, this time much easier in its pattern, “Hm, you're enjoying this,” Michael just stayed limp and lifeless as he felt Jarvis slam home, over and over, loving every moment of being full/used. “Ready again, sir?” Michael shot suddenly, actually getting a whimper out of his throat when the filling started. “Ah, so much easier,” Jarvis thumped his stomach again, making him flinch, jerking the chains, “Forgive me for saying this sir, but I do so hope you stay this plaint until the end of this. I intend to completely clean you out before cleaning you up and returning you to bed. Perhaps in time to let young sir enjoy your loose ass before he goes to work.”

Michael felt his fingers curl as Jarvis pulled out, whimpering and barely able to open his eyes at the sight of synthetic come spilling out of him. “Ah, you're able to blink on your own, good. I know you enjoy watching yourself be used, with as many times as you've reviewed the tapes.”

Michael whimpered as Jarvis slipped his cock between his legs from behind him, letting him stare down at it as he showed just how deep it reached into him by thrusting until the head tapped his abdomen, “This is only 'level up' sir. Shall I show you 'Final Boss'?”

I can't take that, I can't take that yet, fuck wanna see it, haven't gotten to see it yet. Michael could only squeak a few times feeling his wrists tense as he tried to fucking move. “Since you have yet to levitate, sir, I'll take that as a 'yes'.”

Michael let out panting squeaks as he felt the cock slipping between his legs growing, thickening and lengthening until he was sitting astride it, “Are you still sure you want to take this? I'm unsure if your pubic bone is wide enough to accommodate it.”

Michael felt himself shuddering as Jarvis leaned against his shoulder as he slid Michael back and forward over it, “Shall I introduce you to it properly? Show you exactly what you're getting into?”

Can't take that, never fit, don't hurt me, you said you wouldn't hurt me. He felt tears in his eyes, suddenly whimpering when he felt himself moving, fearing he's started levitating away from it on instinct, until Jarvis stepped back, “Don't worry, sir, I would never force anything into you unless you consented to such an experience. I do wish to show you the feeling of it though. Press against your hole, let it know what it's in for. Show it how big and strong of a load it will take before this play will be over.”

Michael actually jerked when he felt Jarvis lifting his tail, feeling the overly warm skin brushing as his hole, panting as he felt it somehow catch on the tip before he came at the feeling of it pressing forward as if intending to get inside him. “Ah, you are very interested in 'Final Boss' aren't you?”

It'll never fit, too big, never get it all in me, fuck wanna try, wanna see Peter's eyes when I feel it- “Uh,” Michael panted out.

“Shall I come sir? I want to hold your hole open for it, want to pump come all over it, want to show you how much you'll take if we get this in you.”

Michael felt his head lift before he stopped fighting the paralysis, “I know you don't care for clinical play sir, but I don't have much choice given the distance required to properly wrangle this monster without fear of injury.”

Michael flinched at the feeling of cold metal pressing into his twitching hole, “I'm going to open you wide, sir.”

Fuck, his brain was gone, he didn't care, he was too busy imagining finally getting that monster into him and how hard his baby boy would ride his cock and rub at the bulge in his stomach as his Daddy was fucked. His brain clicked on in panic mode when he felt that over-sized thick, hard press against his air chilled hole, “Deep breath sir, I'm about to start.”

Michael's head dropped back at the sudden gushing, trembling as he felt that 'too big, can't, don't please' head pressed harder against him, pouring so much, too much into him, making him pant and whimper as Jarvis kept thumping his stomach to show him how much he was taking, “I'll never had to clean you out again, sir. You're taking it so deep, even without it entering you.”

It got to the point he was dazed, feeling nothing more than the pumping of liquid spraying his back and ass, trembling at the sound of so many gallons hitting the tub until it was enough to make the drainage sound as it quickly drained away. “Tsk, tsk, wasting so much... I'll have to make more.”

Michael was beyond the point of actively trying to move, he just trembled as Jarvis cooed at him, holding him as he got him to relax and let the rest out before he whimpered when the metal object holding him open was carefully pulled free, “Now, time for a break, don't worry, sir, we won't be wasting progress, I'll be certain to plug you and slowly stretch you as I clean you.”

Michael wasn't released immediately, Jarvis hummed as he cleared the tub of anything that might be bad to bathe in, probably to help sooth him and show he wasn't alone, all the while occasionally rubbing at his arms, sides, legs, ah, he was reassuring safety, reassuring a restrained partner of safety and that they weren't alone. Such a good Dom, “No no no, can't have you sleeping, not now, wake up, ah there's your eyes, sir.”

Was his eyes open? He- honestly couldn't see, it was like his brain shut off that part of his ability as Jarvis held him close and helped him down until he was settled on that normal, god when had he begun to think of 'Level up' as 'normal', sized cock while the tub filled around them, “So good, sir. Feel so good. Would you like me to stretch by inches? Or just, small adjustments until I notice discomfort?”

Michael was beyond caring, so fucked out and well used he just hummed when Jarvis slowly began to thicken inside him, “I do believe you could take it, sir, if you were wondering. With your tail able to be moved out of the way... you could take a lot more than originally thought.”

“Can you move yet, sir? It's passed the time you should have gotten at least basic control back,” Jarvis was running a warm cloth over him, so soothing, so comforting, “I saw you moving your hands at one point, I do hope I haven't completely worn you out. The young sir would be very annoyed at me.”

Michael felt himself yawn, “Ah, so you are getting control back, good. I believe we may need to take a bit of a break, you're at just above 4 inches thick before you begin squirming, I don't want to push too much at once, young sir would be quite angry if we got to 'Final Boss' while he was asleep or absent.”

Michael felt himself smiled as his head dropped, he was halfway there. “Shall we rest, sir? Or are you just needing to sleep?”

Michael hummed, “Don't, don't wanna lose progress... so tired though.”

“I suggest sleep then. I can stay within sir through his nap and we can continue tomorrow if you'd like.”

“J- such a good Dom. Loved, loved all of that, even- even when I couldn't tell if- if you were going to- put that in me before we got stretched.”

“I would never, sir. I could never do that, an intrusion of that size can potentially kill you sir. I could never put you at risk like that. I- I will strive to properly voice my intent next time, sir.”

“Can, can Tony take all that?”

“Sir? Heavens no, he's able to take more than enough to be enjoyable for both of them though.”

Michael shuddered as Jarvis picked him up to dry him off, “How- how much-”

“Sir can take roughly half, give or take a few inches. Which annoys him to not end with his favorite receiving position being on top.”

Michael was trembling as Jarvis carefully walked him back to the bed, “How... how much can he take when- when they finish?”

“Sir is only able to take the initial delivery, after that he ends up wearing it or attempting to drink it, which is futile.”

Michael ended up gasping and clenching hard as he laughed, soon moaning as Jarvis rocked inside him, “That, shouldn't discuss that right now.”

“You were requesting data on a normal human experience in conquering a seemingly impossible object.”

Michael held him close as he was laid out on the bed next to his sleeping baby boy, “J, this is why I love you, so... understanding. Can we... from behind? Wanna snuggle my baby boy.”

“Of course sir,” Michael gasped and whimpered at the completely empty gaping feeling as Jarvis slid free before repositioning to slip slowly back in as he curled around them both. “Shall I test your capacity while you sleep?”

“I hope you mean thickness.”

“I was thinking depth as well, sir. No ejaculate necessary.”

“Good, can't- don't think I'd wake up well to a gut full like that. Not, not in bed. Don't wanna have to clean it all up.”

“Rest, sir, I will see if I can slowly get up to 6 inches diameter.”

Michael moaned, shifting as he started drifting off. He woke up slowly to a hand tilting his head, “Huh?”

“Young sir wishes to watch you take it from 5 inches before he leaves for work. Is that an acceptable request?”

Michael whimpered as he felt spread so wide, “Huh?”

“Wanna see Daddy fucked by Jarvis' extra thick cock, can I, Daddy?”

“What- what depth are you at? Feels like you're in my chest.”

“18 inches, sir, I will have to decrease it or refrain from fucking you deeply.”

Michael groaned, feeling Jarvis starting to slip from his depths, “Fuck, need- need more lube.”

“I fully intend to properly lubricate everything before complying sir, unless you do not wish to indulge the request.”

Michael felt so open and empty as he shifted his ass up, “Empty, J, fill me back up, too empty.”

“Is that a yes, sir?”

“Fill me up J, so empty, baby boy would love to see Daddy fucked so wide open.”

Michael shuddered at the growl as Jarvis started jerking himself, slicking his over sized cock before he whimpered at the feel of slick fingers against his wide open hole. “I'm going to thoroughly lubricate you, sir. Tell me when I'm too deep.” Michael gasped as how easy Jarvis' slick fist slid into him, moaning and panting at how deep into him it reached. “Can't have my cock catching inside you, don't want to risk damage over a little forgotten space.”

Peter jumped to land next to him, making him gasp at the sudden, thick shift inside him, “Daddy, Jarvis' arm is so deep, fuck, it's almost... he's almost,” Michael just grinned when he felt Jarvis' bicep brush his ass with every thrust, “God, Daddy, you just... take all of it.”

“J, give it all to me, I- I can take it.”

“Are you sure, sir, I am being very careful with lubricating you. I- I would be far rougher and have even less control than I do with my arm.”

“Give it to me, J.”

“As you wish, sir,” Michael felt empty so quickly he whined, clutching at the hand Peter offered and smiling at his baby boy furiously jerking himself as he watched before his eyes slid closed when he felt Jarvis fill him again.

“So, thick, fuck, so deep, harder, J, harder.”

“It's... ill advised with this type of depth to be rough, sir.”

“Fuck me, J, fuck me good. Gonna, gonna need more rest afterward... just please, fuck me.”

Michael was panting and smiling as he watched Peter, he was moaning, fingers inching to start driving into his own hole as his other kept jerking at himself. He happily zoned at the look of arousal on his baby boy's face when he didn't even slow down, just sucked fingers into his mouth to join the two pumping into him, spreading himself wider and reaching deeper, “Daddy, wanna, wanna try that. Can I, can I try that? Daddy looks like it feels so good, can't wait, can't wait-” Peter whimpered as he came again, this time jerking his hips, those beautiful segmented eyes hazy as he just kept it up.

“Daddy's, Daddy's gonna- gonna-” Michael's eyes clenched shut as he screamed, jerking against the bed and whimpered when Jarvis suddenly stopped deep inside him, “J... you didn't- didn't come.”

“Young sir just requested watching you take it, sir. He said nothing about coming inside you. And as much as I've taxed you last night, I need to allow you rest.”

Peter finally fell backwards, arms flailing and grabbing before he could fall off the bed, “God, you really... you really can take that monster, can't you?”

Michael barely hummed as he felt Jarvis settle against him, helping him shift to the side so he could be comfortable. “Can't wait... can't wait to show baby boy.”

“Want, want baby boy to bite me when he gets home. Wanna- wanna be limp and loose...”

Jarvis licked at his neck, “I would say you are well and truly limp and loose sir,” Michael hummed when Jarvis lifted his hand and let it drop, lifeless as he drifted off again.

Michael jerked awake suddenly, panting and grabbing at the body behind him, “Sshhhh, sir, just readjusting, shhh.” He felt himself being spread, so slowly, he didn't know why he woke up so quickly but he trembled as he panted, breathing through the slow stretch, “That's 6 inches, sir.”

“Fuck,” 6 inches thick, they were already at 6, two more, two more and he could, he could actually- “Can, can you move?”

“I need to carefully lubricate you again, sir.”

Michael nodded, whimpering at the so empty feeling as he felt Jarvis slowly pulling from him, god how deep, with that width, how was he in- Michael let out a cry when he suddenly came, trembling as he fell back to the bed. “Fuck.”

“Would you like me to still move once I've lubricated you, sir?”

Michael was just left shuddering whenever he felt Jarvis carefully applying more lubricant, “I want, want to but- I - I don't think I can. So much,” he whimpered.

“We need to rest your body anyway sir, shall we enjoy some breakfast?”

Michael trembled, “I- I don't think I could stand being this empty much longer, need you back in me.”

Jarvis' free hand rubbed across his back so tenderly, he glanced back. He didn't know what possessed him to think it but, it almost looked like Jarvis was enjoying a memory. “Was... did you... did Tony get to this point?”

“Oh, Sir has been at this point many times. It's why I wanted to take the course of a week for you. I'm actually surprised you've held up this well. Sir needed a few days to recover at this point. Had to hold him open with plugs between the 4 and 6 inch diameter limit. Took nearly 3 days to get him beyond 6.”

Michael trembled and clung weakly when Jarvis shifted him to sit up, Michael yelped, “Too empty, J, please.”

“Hm, sir needs proper nutrition.”

“Sir needs your cock back in his gaping hole. Fuck, so empty, please?”

Jarvis smirked, “I think I know a middle ground, are you alright to remain alone for a few minutes?”

“Can, can I get a plug or something?”

“We have no plugs for such a large diameter, I'd rather you stay open than risk you tightening around a smaller plug.”

“Just, hurry, please?”

Michael was squirming when Jarvis got back with a tray and set it on the bed, “Can you stand, sir, or do you need assistance?”

Michael moaned when Jarvis helped position him to straddle his hips, shifting his back against the erection trapped between Jarvis' chest and his shoulders, “Fuck, that, all that's been in me?”

“All night, sir, now, can you stand well enough to ease yourself onto it?”

Michael shook his head, “Can't- don't trust my knees, keep giving out.”

Jarvis smiled, using the bed restraints to careful rest him back onto and down him. “There, all settled?”

“Other than feeling you in my lungs...”

Jarvis chuckled, helping shift them so he could act as a chair for him, setting the tray in front of them, “I hope you're hungry. Though there was not much I could do with the time I had.”

Michael let out a whimper of a laugh, Jarvis had brought him some fresh meat and fruit along with water and juice. “Best J.”

“Eat slowly sir, such deep penetration can cause you to feel very full very quickly.”

“You feel... loose now, did you- change your size?”

“No, sir, are you ready for adjustments again?”

Michael gulped down his bite of food hard, “No- not, not until after I've let everything settle, please.”

“Of course, sir. We'll make adjustments once you've recovered a bit.” Jarvis watched, smiling as Michael carefully ate, shifting sometimes and moaning, “J... could, could you?”

“Could I what, sir?” Jarvis whispered as he rubbed his hands over the outward bulge he was causing. “Want me to thump you?”

Michael gulped harder, nodding, “Please?”

“I won't let you waste that food, so if you come on it you will be eating it.”

Michael cursed, wanting desperately to curl in on himself at how hard his cock twitched but being completely unable to, “I'll... I'll eat it, please?”

“As you wish, sir,” Jarvis hummed as he tapped softly against the bulge, Michael gasped and spasmed, spraying over the tray weakly, “Tsk, tsk, such a mess.”

“I- I had to, had to see.”

“I do believe you said you'd finish your meal,” Jarvis help up a come stained slice of apple, “Just don't make yourself sick, sir.”

Michael obediently opened his mouth, licking at the slice before moaning and sucking it in to chew it, “Okay, I may have a thing about proteins...”

Jarvis chuckled, nearly making Michael choke at the shifting inside him, “I will keep that in mind, sir.”

Michael gulped down the apple, turning back to eye Jarvis, “You plotting something, J?”

“I was thinking of suggesting an enjoyable substitute for natural proteins found in ejaculate. I could do all sorts of dining scenes for sirs to enjoy if I had one. I can only simulate the flavor and texture not the actual protein itself.”

Michael hummed, blinking at the piece of meat held up for him, opening wide and moaning as he chewed, “Best breakfast in bed, J.”

“Does that include the day I fed you young sir's gifts while he continued making deposits?”

“That- that was the hottest breakfast in bed. Fuck, watching him just fucking away at your throat while I just kept drinking from your cock... God, J, need to do that again.”

“We will need to schedule it for autumn, I believe, that's when the last incident of 'Very horny Spidey' occurred. And it is mating season for many spiders.”

“Can you, can you readjust now? Just... just so I don't feel loose anymore?”

“As you wish, sir,” Jarvis held him still as he panted at the feeling of being filled before, “Is that enough, sir or would you like more?”

“Just... just a little stretch, please?” Michael panted, whimpering when he felt himself stretching, “Enough,” he felt himself clenching, it wasn't 'too much' yet but god was it close.

“6.5, sir. Oh so close to your goal.”

Michael fell limp against him, “I could... I could take it right now, couldn't I?”

“You would be in... in pain if we didn't stretch you more, sir. You would tear if you tried to go from this straight to 'Final Boss'.”

“I mean, after, after I got use to this... we could- we could just, stretch me a little more and- I could just. Get it in.”

“If you merely wanted it to breech you sir, yes, but we both know that's not what you want.”

Michael whined at the tray, “Do- do I have to eat more... I don't think I can.”

“No sir, do not force yourself, shall I take the tray away and let your hole rest?”

“I- I'll need stretched if you- if you take it out right after stretching me like that.”

Jarvis wrapped a hand against the side of his neck and across his chest, shifting softly inside him, leaving him panting and squirming, “It seems your hungry hole wants this as much as you do, I'm sure I'll be able to get back in.”

Michael clutched at him, “Please, just, please,” he shifted his hips, “Don't stop.”

Jarvis chuckled, shifting more, smiling as Michael shook before shooting again, “I told you, hungry hole loves my cock.” Fuck how could his cock even twitch after that? He didn't know but when Jarvis carefully settled him on his side to slip out he was left shaking, empty and gaping, “So beautiful, I can't wait to fill it again, sir.”

Michael sighed as if he'd just gotten a cold drink of water in the middle of the desert when he felt Jarvis start to slip back into him, “This... this is going to ruin me, isn't it?”

“No, sir, it may take some time for you to tighten up to your original tension but it won't ruin you. Not as long as I'm careful once we get to it.”

“You'd never hurt me unless I wanted you to.”

“I'm glad I have your trust in that.”

“That's... that's what you get for being a good Dom, trust.”

Michael woke up to an orgasm, clutching and gasping, “Too big, too big,” Jarvis just held tight and shushed him, letting him clench and rest when the stretching stopped, “Too much, J.”

“Shhhh just breathe, just breathe and be still,” Jarvis shushed and soothed him as he started to relax, “I'm not moving. It's just there. You can stay just like this.”

He whimpered and held tight, feeling like he was spread so thin he was about to break, “Shit, too much.”

“I didn't intend to wake you, I didn't know the stretch would cause orgasm, I'm so sorry to wake you like that. I can- I can decrease the size if you need it but just relax for now, try to adjust to see if you need to. You're just tense and clenching from the orgasm, once the spasms stop you'll see how little I've stretched you.”

Michael whimpered, “You're... you're putting too much pressure on my prostate... I didn't, I didn't ejaculate.”

Jarvis checked him over, “Are you settled enough for me to pull out to milk you?”

Michael shook his head, “Need, need to be thinner if you're going to move. I can't... I can't take that moving.”

Jarvis actually let out an annoyed sound, “This would be so much easier if you didn't have vibration sensitivity... It would relax and loosen you better.”

“NO, hard limit for this J, NO vibrations when... when you're this big, this deep in me.”

“Updated, no crossing vibration with size kink at all.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Michael chanted as he finally started relaxing. “Just, give me time, I'll- I'll adjust. Just, need some more rest.”

“Rest, sir, I will make sure you are awake the next time I adjust.”

“Thank you,” Michael mumbled, the endorphin rush and adrenaline crash lining up perfectly to knock him out again.

“Sir,” Michael whimpered at the whisper in his ear, “Peter is calling for an update. And I need to reapply lubricant to you.”

Michael whimpered, “Don't move, please.” Fuck, it felt like pulled muscles, felt like his entire lower half was being hyper extended, “Sore, hurts.”

“Can I pull out?”

Michael whimpered, knowing it would be worse if they put off getting him ready to even just hold Jarvis in him longer. “Slow, really slow, just, no more stretching.”

Michael had to stop him instantly, “Sir?”

“Stop, don't move, too much, sore.”

Jarvis hugged him close, “If we shift you onto your stomach it should help reduce how often I have to change the angle.”

Michael whined, “Too full, don't, not stomach.”

“I can attempt to loosen you more if you don't want me to decrease the size.”

Michael shook his head, whimpering, “No vibration.”

“No vibration, just- fingers and lubricant.”

“Don't... don't stretch me, just... try to get me to relax? I think... I think I'm- fuck, stuck to it...” Michael couldn't stop the tears, “Fuck, Parker was right, it could be worse.”

“I- I can ask if he's had such a problem. See if he has an easy solution.”

Michael whimpered, “I- I hope he does because this is very bad if I am... you can't, you can't pull out and you can't, can't decrease the size. It'll... it'll pull everything.”

“Sir, Peter suggests trying to get you to relax and- apply lubricant, hopefully that will allow you to release.”

“You're already in me, and feeling kinda- dry, how-”

“I could apply it in small loads, sir.”

Michael whimpered as he felt himself tense hard around Jarvis. “Fuck. Can you, can you get me to relax?”

“An orgasm would allow that, sir, but at the same time it will make you clench harder.”

“Just, don't move in me, please.”

“There is a 'twitch reflex' that triggers on distribution. Would that be too much? I could attempt a slow flow delivery instead.”

“Just, no moving.”

Jarvis blinked, “Is- is 'sticking' an automatic reflex? Or would Peter's paralytic release it?”

Michael whimpered, “I- I don't know. J, if we do that I won't be able to- I can't tell you you're hurting me, can't give you details on what needs to happen.”

“Would sir like to attempt the slow delivery and manual relaxation techniques?”

Michael nodded, gasping as the feel of liquid slowly trickling into him, “J, feels- feels weird.”

“Forgive me for the sensation, sir, this... wasn't intended for lubrication delivery... I'm going to attempt soft message to relax you, alright?”

“Just, easy. Pay attention to how much you've released into me.”

Michael couldn't help moaning by the time he felt like Jarvis would have been able to pull free, feeling himself relaxed and open enough, but his body still hadn't let go of him, “Fuck, just... I know you can't move yet!”

“Shall I attempt an orgasm to help lesson the tension?”

Michael whimpered, “Fuck, I'm already hard, go for it.”

Jarvis wrapped a hand around him, he whimpered as he clenched, “Relax, sir, just relax as much as you can.”

Michael felt himself shifting softly, panting and whimpering, “Fuck, it's working, keep, keep going.”

“We need a new protocol for this,” Jarvis spoke out loud, gasping himself when he finally felt Michael's body release the death grip it had on him, “I can... I can move. I'm going to pull out, sir.” Michael nodded, whimpering and moaning as he felt him pull free before he spilled thick long ropes over Jarvis' hand that didn't seem to stop even after he laid there panting and dazed. “Might I suggest... that's enough stretching for the day, sir?”

Michael moaned as he clenched, “How- how wide did you get?”

“Only 7 inches, sir. After that last intense reaction I wouldn't risk another stretch unless you were awake.”

“J, could you-”

“Sir, if I put it back into you we run the risk of it happening again.”

“So empty, so cold.”

“I will have to maintain lubrication if we wish to continue, that means routine remove and insertion, regardless if you're conscious to ensure that doesn't happen again.”

Michael just reached out to kiss his cheek, “Need it back in me, J, too empty.”

Jarvis actually growled, shifting to set his broad cock head just inside Michael's hole, “I will have to pump enough lubricant into you to ensure I don't get stuck again, sir.”

Michael smiled, “As long as I'm not empty anymore.”

“You are currently on an endorphin high, sir, I shouldn't have listened the last time you said you were fine with it being that wide inside you.”

“Still won't be empty. Please, fill me so full I never have to be empty again.” Michael gasped as the sudden forceful pulse of liquid inside him, “Yes, please, J, fill me up again, don't wanna be cold and empty anymore.”

He gasped, whimpering at the stretch as Jarvis pushed deeper, trembling at the feeling of lubricant spilling out around the massive cock, “I hope this is pleasant for you sir, because this is raising hell among my programming.”

“Not in pain, feels good. Please, stay in me.”

“I know it's because you're currently on that wave of endorphins from orgasm and that 'pleasure/pain' line humans enjoy.”

“Don't care, J, like it, not even, not even tense just- God, so big, J.”

Jarvis growled in his ear once he was fully curled around him, “We won't go any farther until you're able to just sit on my cock without even flinching, am I understood?”

Michael shuddered and came suddenly, drifting into the darkness of exhaustion. He was aware when something so big and so deep was suddenly pulled from inside him, squirming and moaning when he felt liquid flood into him before he sighed and drifted deeper at it being put back where it belonged. He did this for... it must have been hours. Peaceful sleep only broken by that sudden pull, flood, push. “Sir, young sir is home.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, trying to sit up but he was stopped by an arm pinning him to a warm chest, “J?”

“Of course, sir, I suggest not twisting.”

“Right, long thick stiff things inside you and twisting isn't the best thing.”

“How are you feeling sir?”

“So fucking good, J, can we continue now?”

“What did I tell you?”

“J, if I could get off your cock on my own and back on it, I'd be riding it so fucking hard right now.” Michael shifted his hips to prove that no, he wasn't stuck and yes, he was ready for more.

Jarvis moaned, “Need to reapply.”

“Bend me over this time, give me a good dicking, then, size it up. Fuck, I feel so much goddamn better, is this Spidey's healing doing this?”

“It appears to be, sir, perhaps I took it a little too quickly earlier. I will- I will remember that for next time.”

Michael gasped, panting when Jarvis slid free so quickly and easily, rolling onto his stomach, “Give it to me, J.”

“Can you hold yourself on your arms?”

Michael smiled, “Doubt it but let's try. Give baby boy a good show when he walks in.”

Jarvis helped him, with a few restraints, to stay upright as he slid back in after making sure they were both well prepared, “I'm not going to be rough, sir, I'm already too deep inside you.”

“Give it to me J.” Michael squeaked, all the air rushing out of him when Jarvis thrust forward, impaling him deep before continuing forward until he was seated full.

“I'm sorry, sir, what was that?”

Michael gulped, giving a moaning laugh, “Go- go easy on my lungs, okay big guy?”

Jarvis slid out, “Oh, this isn't the 'big guy' sir. That's the next step.”

Michael just panted and took it, eyes flutter as he heard his baby boy enter, “Holy, fuck.” Michael's eyes barely focused as Peter jumped onto the headboard in front of him, “Jesus, fuck you two are so hot... How did you even. Holy shit you actually did it?”

“No, sir hasn't gotten there just yet, we're still an inch away. He wanted an orgasm before I attempted any more stretching.”

Michael smiled as Peter climbs toward him lifting his chin for a kiss, “I can take it, J, stretch me.”

“Sir, not the best time, at least allow me to,” Michael shuddered and spilled hard across the bed, “Ah, that's what I was waiting for.” Michael fell limp in the restrains, then panted as he felt himself being spread wider, “You appear to be doing much better than earlier.” He shifted his hips when the stretching stopped, “There we are, sir.”

Michael shuddered, “Final Boss protocol.”

“Engaged, sir,” Michael gasped at the shifting inside him before Jarvis pulled back enough to allow him to breath, helping alleviate the extra length they just would never be able to accommodate with an erect version. “Final Boss is ready.”

“Fuck J, fuck me good and don't pull out until I can't take anymore.”

“Sir, you- you have taken quite a bit, there will be a large mess.”

“Follow the protocol, J, only pull out when I can't take anymore.”

“You won't take as much as previous, sir, the size equipped takes up the majority of space we've filled before.”

“Spidey, better get off the headboard, you're in the splash zone.”

Peter just planted his back to the wall and started pulling himself from his pants, “Best seat in the house.”

Michael laughed and then moaned and squirmed, “Second best.”

“Oh I must disagree, definitely 3rd sirs,” Jarvis' eyes were arc blue, “Ready?”

“Don't you dare let me off with just one.”

“I aim to please.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was what I worked on all night XD


End file.
